Mix Up
by Cold Shadow
Summary: What happens when the YYH team have to deal w the inu cast - in the present? kaghiei some kagkurama
1. prologue revised

Hey.. yeah, if you read my bioish thing, you'll have noticed that I had to cut off my other fic, and for that I'm sorry. I just don't have enough time or energy to write any fic but this one. And as for this fic here, (again, if you read my bio you'd know this) I'm rewriting it. Why? No big reason or excuse. I just didn't like it. Lol. Don't worry. It'll be exactly the same, just (hopefully) better written (you know, more words? Lol, j/k). I'm also sorry that it takes me so long to update. I've been extra/ultra busy (I should be doing homework right now), and whenever I got on ff.net, I usually just read fics... Anyway. Another apology - I'm sorry my fic keeps getting so repetative in the later chapters. That's another thing I'm aiming to fix. So, here's the revised (but not editted - after all, my fics just aren't the same without all the typos, are they?) version of chapter 1. Please enjoy... And *please* R&R.  
  
****  
  
Leaves danced in the wind as the sun shone peacefully down upon the citizens of Tokyo, warming the pavement that was crowded with several bustling citizens. No one was paying attention to anyone else, far too consumed in their own worries to care about others, ignorant to all the supernatural things that were going on throughout the world... Of course, some were very aware of the odd, unnatural things going down, including the two teens caught in the crowds, mosying down the street (yes, mosying).  
  
"Yes! Two days of school until summer vacation! MWAHAHA!"   
  
"It's not like it would make a difference to you, Yusuke, you're never in class anyway."   
  
"Oh yeah? Well... okay, you're right."  
  
"Aren't I always?" One of the teens smirked playfully.  
  
Keiko, the latter of the two, was nibbling on a slowly melting ice cream bar she had bought from a vendor a few minutes back. Her short hair and skirt ruffled and swirled in the gentle wind, but it was not uncomfortable. She was even enjoying bickering with Yusuke, and she knew he enjoyed it as much as she did.  
  
They continued on in companionable silence (having run out of arguments), delighting in each others company, and walking beneath the pleasant dappled shadows of trees that lined the sidewalks. Their footsteps could not be heard above the murmuring of the crowd around them, but the two didn't mind. The sun's golden rays beamed down between foliage as the two turned off into a shortcut through a small park.  
  
From the opposite side of the small park, a petite teen with bouyant ebony hair trotted down the unpaved path. "Gotta get to the well before Inuyasha get's mad..." Her mind was so set on her chanting and path home that she didn't have enough time to keep from tripping over an overgrown root. She didn't have enough time to keep from falling... straight into Yusuke's arms.  
  
Having his ultra-fast reflexes, he caught her without a problem, but released her as soon as possible. He didn't want to be slapped by his girlfriend. Yusuke was quite startled, and, despite the fact that the girl was very pretty and pleasant to hold, he didn't want to be that intimate with any girl but Keiko.   
  
He paused a second, losing his train of thought only a moment as he stared at the mysterious girl, who was staring nervously about, itching to get a move on. The boy soon remembered what he had been planning on saying. "Watch where you're going from now o--" Yusuke made an effort to tell her off, but she skipped past him easily... There was something odd about her... Somehow, her aura slightly resembled Genkai's, but... different. "Come back here!" He allowed her to go on her way, however. Was it really worth chasing her? No... He didn't know if there was really anything odd about her...  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Kagome Higurashi called as she booked it around the corner ahead, right out of the park.  
  
Staring after her a moment, he began mumbling, his temper finally overtaking his curiosity. "Stupid girl. Honestly. Who in there right mind run into Yusuke Yurameshi..." He went into a stream of words Keiko chose not to listen to.  
  
"Yusuke, if you are going to keep talking like that, I'm just gonna walk myself home." She stopped, placing one hand on her hip while waiting for a reply from her classmate, but to her disappointment he continued walking forward, oblivious to her presence.   
  
He continued to swear and mutter under his breath.  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Again, she gained no reply.  
  
Keiko pouted, a crease forming between her eyebrows. "Guys are so dumb." She stalked off, leaving Yusuke to swear all he wanted, kicking up a few clods of dust as she trudged away.   
  
Yusuke hardly noticed her leave. He did, however notice the annoying, bubbly, blue haired diety of death that popped up next to a large oak tree tree in front of him.  
  
She leaned liesurely against the tree, her face slightly hidden in the ominous, cool shadow of greenery, obscuring her features and making her look almost... evil.... "Hey Yusuke!"  
  
He stared in horror, "NO! NO! Not on summer vacation! AAAAAAAAH!!" He ran like he had never ran before... 


	2. chapter 1 the mission!

Thankees to those who reviewed ! You rock! Yaaay!  
  
*******************  
  
Kagome ran up the flight of stairs as fast as she could - her black hair bouncing up and down as she ascended them rather quickly.  
  
"Yes - " she said, out of breath, "I got here earl-"  
  
"Your late," Inuyasha growled from behind her.  
  
"I am not - I'm early - and I still need to get my bag!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Not enough time," he grumbled, and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey - what about the potato chips, huh?!" She yelled, desperate to get off his back.  
  
He froze. *Mmmm... potato chips. yummmy*. "Fine, but hurry up!" he barked, releasing her.  
  
*******************  
  
"No, Botan, I am NOT going on a stupid mission during summer vacation!" Yusuke yelled at her.  
  
"Fine," Botan replied, "but you'll just have to answer to Koenma, now, won't you?"  
  
Yusuke cast a downward glare, muttering something about a "stupid toddler". "What is it then?"  
  
"Well, we've had a problem. It seems that the demon population is changing very quickly, both decreasing and increasing alternately each day... so we are assuming there is a portal somewhere within... say, a hundred mile radius," Botan beamed.  
  
"Oh, well that really narrows it down!"  
  
"You'll be working with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei on this one again - you might need their help. We must find this before any other demons get through there!" And with that, she flew off on that crazy oar of hers.  
  
"Stupid missions! Stupid Botan! Stupid Kuwabara... Well, yeah, it IS Kuwabara," He mumbled, snickering at his own joke.  
  
****************  
  
Ok, yeah, I'm sorry if it sucks, but I'm just trying to get it done, I'll probably update it and make it better later. Sorry it's so short again - next one's longer. I'll try to start lengthening them once there is a plot [I'm not sure what it's gonna be yet though... presents a wee bit of a problem...]; go ahead and review if you want :] 


	3. chapter 2 the well!

"Hurry up, you stupid girl!" Inuyasha growled for the umpteenth time.  
  
Kagome glared daggers at him from her spot across the room. "....I would tell you to sit, but... Oops, I said SIT, didn't I?"  
  
Some unintelligable words floated out from the ground where Inuyasha's face was shoved into the floor.  
  
"Done!" She smiled cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha slowly got up. "Then let's go, dangit! We're already late!"  
  
"It's not like they're actually expecting us to be on time..."  
  
"Feh."  
  
***************  
  
"What the heck, Botan, how am I supposed to find some stupid portal without any information besides it's 'within a one hundred mile radius'?!" Yusuke sat and... Well, would've pondered, but his attention span isn't exactly known to be that great when he's not fighting.  
  
"I wonder what Kuwabara is doing..."  
  
He stood up, deciding to go to the one place he knew would be the most rewarding for his mission.  
  
***************  
  
"Yukina! It's me - your knight in shining armor.......... and Kurama," Kuwabara yelled [mumbled the last part, actually] as they entered Genkai's domain. "Oh, and the runt," he added, recieving a death glare from Hiei as he smoothly walked past the taller redheads to sit next to a window.  
  
"No hello for me, huh?" Genkai smirked as she came in to recieve her "guests", Yukina behind her.  
  
"YUKINA! I missed you!" Kuwabara got up and hugged her, Yukina, as usual, looking confused, and Hiei, as usual, looking peeved.  
  
"Has Botan informed Yusuke of the mission?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well," the old lady replied,"even if she has, we can't really wait now, can we? Botan said something about the current demon population being drastically changed - constantly juggled between a high population and a low population. And a time portal."  
  
"What would a time portal have to do with the demon population?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Well," Kuwabara answered, trying to be smart [only for Yukina], "the demons all come in through the portal, increasing the number of demons and -"  
  
Hiei cut him off. "Well, it wouldn't really make any sense, idiot, if the demon population is constantly changing either way. Once a demon comes here, they often don't go back."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Hn." That was all the rise Kuwabara could get out of him.  
  
It's amazing how ignorant Kuwabara is toward Hiei and Yukina's relationship, with all the hints he himself and yusuke constantly drop, randomly thought Kurama. Of course Hieie was trying to make Kuwabara sound stupid. It didn't take that much, anyway.  
  
Just then, the door slammed open, Yusuke standing in the doorway, panting and out of breath. "Genkai, we have a new..." He looked up and noticed everyone there.  
  
"We know, Yusuke."  
  
*****************  
  
"Kay, let's go then!" Kagome exclaimed joyously.  
  
"Feh."  
  
They walked into the well house, prepared to jump into the well....  
  
But there was no well.  
  
"Where.... is the well?"  
  
*****************  
  
KK, I know it's a wee bit of a slow start, but I hope it's going better now. Like I've said, fifty billion times now I think, this is kind of a pointless story, and not exactly well written... But if you guys like it, I'd love to write more for ya! I'm gonna start working on a new story soon, a longer more complicated one for those of you who like that kind of stuff. Their gonna have a few made up characters too, I believe... Yup. So... yeah. Review please...? :D  
  
Umm... and I don't own Inuyasha or YYH - although I wish I did .... 


	4. chapter 3 the shrine!

"Inuyasha! The well's gone!"  
  
"This is YOUR doing!" Inuyasha accused.  
  
"WHAT?! Why would I lock YOU in the past ALONE with me-" Kagome was cut off abruptly.  
  
":Ahem:! Lady Kagome - where are we?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome stared blankly at Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, who were sitting [rather far apart for the ways of the perverted priest] in a corner of the well house. They hadn't noticed them before [they were kind of occupied with the problem of the missing well]. "But... You can't come through the well...." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"We didn't... It just happened," replied Sango. "We were fighting a group of demons who were threatening to... well... destroy the well. We didn't know how, but we knew it couldn't have been good. But right as Miroku opened his Air Rip, we passed out... And now we're here."  
  
"....Where's Shippo?!" Kagome cried.  
  
Miroku looked depressed, while no one could see Sango's expression. "We don't know where he is. Let's hope he made it out alive.  
  
************************  
  
Kikyou stood, looking at the well. "He's gone.... He can't come back." She turned her solemn, blank look to the sky, her black hair swirling about her with the wind and grass.  
  
Whoever did this, she didn't know. Naraku? No... she was almost completely certain he did not know about the well. She, obviously, didn't do it, and she didn't know of any other priest or miko who could've had enough power to seal the well.  
  
Except for....  
  
Kagome.  
  
Kagome, who, like her self, was very in love with Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, who when presented with a life threatening situation, to either her, her friends, or Inuyasha, had unlimited access to her own miko powers.  
  
Kagome, who would do anything for Inuyasha's complete devotion.  
  
"She will pay.... I will wait as long as it takes for my revenge."  
  
************************  
  
Kagome looked at the group. Beside her, there was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. What was she going to do?  
  
"Umm... well, I guess I should start telling you about my time then... We'll probably be stuck here for.... a while."  
  
The well door slammed open - and Kagome's grandfather stood in the door.  
  
[A/N: I really don't know much about her gpa, so I'm just gonna make stuff up]  
  
"You!" He yelled, pointing a finger at the hanyou. "Demon be gone!" As he tried some crazy incantation to get rid of Inuyasha [who just stood there with a blank expression on his face].  
  
"Excuse me sir, but -" Miroku started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Ah! A nice young priest!" Kagome's grandfather exclaimed. "This is exactly the kind of man I've wanted you to take home for years, and your finally listening!" He started tearing up in joy. "When are you getting married?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango yelled.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, when are we getting married?" Miroku asked, coming over and putting his hand around her shoulder [making sure to look innocent infront of the senile old man].  
  
"We are not getting married!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha growled, Sango glared, and the old man just beamed and looked happy as he skipped out the door.  
  
Miroku looked down at Kagome with a huge smile on his face [as his hand slid down towards her bottom...].  
  
SLAP!  
  
************************  
  
"I don't get this!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Of course YOU don't! Only smart people like me would get something as compli - compli... what's that word again?" Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Idiot." Of course Hiei had input on this subject.  
  
"We just have to find out why the demon population keeps changing, and it would probably help to find the portal first," Kurama said, the only one to either act smart or talk in more than one word sentences.  
  
"Well, yeah, but HOW?" Yusuke replied, staring up at the sky. They had been walking around in the woods for 3 hours now, and he was utterly bored. All previous motivation was totally gone.  
  
"This sucks," Kuwabara said. "It's pointless."  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said all day," taunted Yusuke. All he really needed now was a good fight [even if it was only Kuwabara]...  
  
"Calm down, you two. We won't get anything done if you keep bickering on like that," Kurama scolded, as a shadow fell over them.  
  
The shadow was Botan.  
  
"Oh - not you again!!!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in unison. Kurama looked at her and smiled, hoping she had some more information that would help them on their "quest". Hiei merely looked indifferent, looking as if he was above such trivial matters, although he was also hoping she would help bring the boring mission to an end.  
  
"Nice to see you too, boys," Botan beamed, talking in that ditzy way she usually does when she's NOT talking about missions...  
  
"So? Do you have any information?" Kurama politely inquired.  
  
"Yeah! Spit it out!" Yusuke demanded, a little less polite then Kurama.  
  
"Well, we found where the portal is supposed to be - a shrine." Botan replied, now getting serious. "But there is something much different about the signal it was giving off an hour ago - we tracked it by a certain type of radar, you see," she explained,"and the demon population has increased by a landslide."  
  
"So where is it?" Hiei didn't have time for details. He wanted to find the portal and get the mission over with.  
  
"You guys are about... 4 miles off. Not bad. Come on, follow me." With that, Botan hopped on her oar and into the sky.  
  
"There's a shrine around here?" Yusuke asked, stumped on the subject.  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered. "It's owned by the Higurashi family."  
  
************************  
  
So, what do you guys think? I hope it's gotten better - please, please, please, pretty please with sugar on top review! Well... Unless you have flames, cause that would totally scorch my self esteem... but it'd be awesome if you guys have comments on what you like or how I can improve. By the way, I know there are probably grammar problem things all over this story, but I really don't want to have to fix it, take it off the site, reload it, and then put it on a chapter thing again.... So sorry. But yeah. Next chapter, the IY gang and YYH team meet up... what else happens... I don't know. 


	5. chapter 4 the arrow!

The sun was setting slowly, painting the sky orange and pink, but the Yu Yu Hakusho gang wasn't paying attention to the scenery.  
  
Botan landed behind a clutter of bushes so as to remain unseen. Hiei flitted into the tree above her, and the others gracefully crouched by her side [well, Kuwabara wasn't exactly graceful...]  
  
"Well, this is it, guys," Botan said, her serious "mask" on. "If our tracking devices were indeed correct, then the portal should be very close by - and that's where all the demons should be coming in."  
  
Hiei used his jagan to scan the area. "There are three humans and a demon in that wellhouse over there."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Let's kick some butt!' Kuwabara hollered as he got up - and tripped.  
  
***************************  
  
"Well, you see, a telephone is something you pick up and - " Kagome patiently explained.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened. "There are two demons here. And two very strong humans." He sniffed to reassure himself. "And someone else... But I can't tell what it is.  
  
Miroku mentally kicked himself for not sensing another demon aura. -Just because we're in the future doesn't mean there aren't still demons- Miroku thought.  
  
"Come to think of it, I can sort of sense a youkai vibe..." Kagome replied.  
  
Sango spoke up, brave and determined as always. "Inuyasha, can you tell what kind of demons they are?"  
  
Inuyasha, not having an answer, merely said, "Feh."  
  
CRACK!  
  
The side of the wellhouse facing the woods caved in, and Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei stood, with Yusuke in the front.  
  
"Don't worry!" Kuwabara called out. "We'll save you!" With that, he ran over and picked up Kagome and Sango to "get them out of the way".  
  
Inuyasha, who was royally pissed, whipped out Tetsusaiga [sp?]. Miroku, who was much more than a a little bit peeved, would've unwrapped his Air Rip, but do to the circumstances, brandished his staff.  
  
However, the one who saved Kagome and Sango from Kuwabara was.... Sango herself.  
  
"HENTAI!" She screamed, slapping his face with so much force that even Keiko would have been amazed.  
  
Kuwabara dropped the girls and held his face [which now sported a throbbing red and purple hand indentation on it].  
  
Yusuke, of course, laughed.  
  
"HAHAHA!! You idiot! Got beat up by a GIRL!"  
  
Sango took offense to this.  
  
"We came here to find the portal," Kurama reminded them. "And apparently this demon is in the way."  
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked menacingly.  
  
"No worries," Hiei said. "He's just a hanyou."  
  
With that, Inuyasha burst out in a stream of curses, racing after the swift Hiei with his sword high in the air.  
  
Kurama retrieved his rose whip and was about to strike at Inuyasha when someone hit him in the back of the head. He was outfitted in old black and purple priest clothes... It was quite strange for the time.  
  
With that, Kurama focused his attack on the priest [a/n; if you don't know, it's Miroku - not a made up character... it was kind of kurama's pov, ya know?]. Likewise, Miroku readied for the onslaught.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was throwing boomerang at Yusuke, who was trying to dodge all of the girl's attacks without hurting her or the other girl [a/n: Kagome!], and was not fairing too well.  
  
Kagome stood there and watched [Kuwabara was sulking in the corner]. She did not want this fight to mess up her home. In fact, she didn't want this fight at all.  
  
"What do you guys want?" She yelled.  
  
No one listened.  
  
"STOP IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Still, no one listened.  
  
Finally, she went to get her bow and arrows. She strung one and pulled back as far as she feasibly could have.  
  
She released.  
  
The arrow did not hit anyone, but whizzed by all of their heads with a dazzling blue light.  
  
All was then silent, as silent eyes bore into her.  
  
This was the desired effect.  
  
*****************************  
  
Just occured to me how much I've been making fun of Kuwabara. Oh well. Hope you guys liked it. Thanks Foxyfiredemon, for reviewing more than once - it makes me know people read more than the first chapter, lol. I'm gonna be taking votes for the couplings. No yaoi/yuri suggestions, please. I definitely want an alternate pairing for kag and inu, and I suppose these are the following choices; [for inu] kikyou, kagura, own character, kana [shudders!], keiko, sango [eh?], yukina, botan. [for kag] hiei, kurama, kuwabara, yusuke, touya, jin, sess, naraku, kouga, miroku, own character. So yeah... vote... please? Btw, I don't write lemonyness. Maybe OOCness, or WAFFness, but never lemonyness..... REVIEW! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ::cough:: sorry about that.... 


	6. chapter 5 the grandfather!

Right now, the pairing votes are:  
  
Inu/Botan: 1 Kag/Jin: 1 Kag/Hiei:2 Kag/Kurama:2  
  
Keep in mind, you can vote for any character [mainly kag or inu] to be paired with ANY character from either the YYH or Inuyasha series [can be from same series, like sess/kag, kouga/kag, or different, like kurama/kag or hiei/kag] as long as they are of opposite genders. I do not agree with yaoi very much... :p sorry to all you yaoi lovers, please take no offense.  
  
**************************  
  
The Yu Yu Hakusho gang stared at Kagome while the Inuyasha group surrounded them.  
  
One could almost hear the pounding of Kagome's heart above the wind and rustling leaves on the trees as Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama gazed expectantly at her [Kuwabara was still cowering in his little corner of the wellhouse -a/n: is that two words?-].  
  
Where to begin? Kagome desperately thought, her brow creased. "Why are you here?" She began, believeing that to be as safe a beginning as possible.  
  
The red head stepped forward before the tall, black haired leader [or so it seemed] of the group could say anything stupid.  
  
As he moved, Kagome strung another bow, Sango readied her boomerang [Hiraikotsu?], and Inuyasha crouched, awaiting an attack that didn't come. "Please forgive us for intruding. We were under the impression that this youkai was bothering you." This earned him a growl from Inuyasha. "We are here on a mission because there is a portal nearby that has a connection with the current demon population."  
  
Kagome looked shiftily about at her friends, who in turn looked at her.  
  
"How do we know you aren't telling us lies?" Sango asked, quickly getting to the point. After the incident with Naraku, she had a hard time trusting most people.  
  
"You don't," Hiei bluntly stated.  
  
Kurama added, "You'll just have to trust us."  
  
Kagome looked from the tallish, rather handome redhead [with startling green eyes] to the tall, rough looking black haired boy, and finally to the short [yet also good looking], red eyed guy she assumed to be a demon.  
  
"There used to be a portal around here, but it's not anymore," Kagome started. "However, I have no idea what that would have to do with the demon population, as the only other people or demons to have come through the we- I mean portal- beside myself have been my colleagues." She gestured to Inuyasha, Snago, and Miroku. Although she may have informed them of a little of the situation, she thought it wise not to disclose more information then necessary.  
  
"That would explain the change of signal from Botan's radar," Kurama mumbled as he looked to the ground.  
  
"So we walked ALL THIS WAY, had this POINTLESS fight, all for nothing!" Yusuke yelled, not being able to suppress his anger any longer.  
  
"Are you implying something?" Inuyasha growled at Yusuke.  
  
"What if I am -"Yusuke was soon cut off.  
  
"Listen, we really don't need to get into another fight, Kagome reasoned. "Since you obviously can't find anything here, you might as well just leave."  
  
"Well, we can't really do that. This was our only lead on the case, you see," Kurama explained.  
  
"Why does it matter? Are you some sort of detective or something?" Inuyasha sneered [a/n: just pretend inuyasha knows what a detective is, please.].  
  
The YYH group glanced at each other nervously. "Actually -"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
All of them whipped around to see.... Kagome's grandfather... again.  
  
"You aren't having a party with BOYS are you? No! You could not be possibly cheat on your wonderful boyfriend! All of those boys are far too tough for you. Come on, we should introduce your knew boyfriend to your mother, and Souta, and...."  
  
He went on and on, as Kagome, Inuyasha and everyone else sweat dropped. Sango was peeved, and Miroku was again grinning like the hot perverted priest that he is [a/n: I don't think pervertedness is hot, I just think Miroku is].  
  
"Eh, grandpa... He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"And your mother's friend's sister's aunt's mother's cousin's dad, and.... What was that, dear?"  
  
"Grandpa, I'm afraid he's not my boyfriend."  
  
Silence ensued.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I couldn't hear you. As you know, I'm getting old." And with that, he skipped off [again] singing something about Kagome getting married...  
  
Kagome moaned and slapped her hand to her forhead. "I'm sorry about that," Kagome apologised. "What were we talking about again?"  
  
"Umm.... I don't remember," was the answer she recieved. Kurama, and Yusuke visibly let out a sigh of relief. For now, there secret was kept.  
  
************************  
  
Sorry Botan disappeared, she'll be back soon probably. And sorry for all the typos. And sorry [although I don't know why you would care] for the lack of Kuwabaka in the story.  
  
Woohooo! You guys who reviewed rock! BTW, foxyfiredemon, your fic rocks. Thankees for putting me in. *Yay!* [cheers, jumps up and down]. REVIEW MORE! Nah, I can't make you review, I just really, really, wish you would. Woohoo! Yaaay for crazy oldie songs!! I love oldies! Sorry, randomness... I'm listening to oldies, or atleast a song that somehow leads me to think of oldies so i guess it's not that random, but... yeah. So if you guys can review than that's cool. If you DO review then that rocks! [ha - got you there!] VOTE FOR PAIRINGS! 


	7. chapter 6 the toddler!

These are the current votes on the pairings [from now on, please only vote once and for one person - aka: pleasde don't give me five different choices of who one person could be w/ - thankees!]:  
  
Kag-Kurama: 3 Kag-Hiei: 5 Kag-Jin: 2 Botan-Inu: 1 Botan-Miroku/Sango-Hiei/Sango-Kurama [although I would much rather prefer to keep Miroku and Sango together...]: 1  
  
Looks like there may be a little kag/hiei romance in the future....  
  
*****************************  
  
The groups fidgetted [sp?] around, wondering what they should do or say next. None of them wanted to sit down or relax there gaurd as none of them seemed to trust each other.  
  
One would have that Kagome's grandfather was the perfect opprotuntity to break the ice, but all it seemed to do was distance them even more.  
  
Without realising it, Kagome gazed at the short black haired demon. She knew for certain he was a demon, he had a strong aura about him, and a stoic mask that reminded her of Sesshoumaru. The other demon she had yet to discover... the others seemed so normal [even if the red head was unnaturally pretty] - and she knew for a fact that the cowering wimp in the corner was not strong enough nor brave enough to be even one quarter of a demon.  
  
Kagome, being so deep in her thoughts, accidently asked aloud, "Which of you is demon besides the short one over there?...." She hadn't realised it, but the vertically challenged, black clad figure took offense to this.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said, his voice again much like that of Sesshoumaru's.  
  
She looked back to him, "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud!" She didn't realise how stupid that made her sound.  
  
The tall "leader" boy was quite obviously trying to keep from laughing, and the freak from the corner called out, "HA! Even that weak girl can diss you, shrimp!"  
  
Quite quickly, Hiei was pressing the blade of his katana lightly on the oaf's throat, right as Sango released her boomerang, taking offense from te sexist comment. Hiei dogged, and let the giant weapon slam into Kuwabara's face.  
  
"You freak! Just because I am a girl, does not mean I couldn't beat you!" Sango all but screamed.  
  
"Actually, you could beat him easy, girl - he has a code against hitting girls!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Kuwabara glared daggers at him from across the not-so wellhouse anymore building thing. Sango merely looked peeved, and her stare practically promised death. Normally, she wouldn't have taken such trivial matters as seriously, but with all the recent happenings [and Miroku ignoring her for Kagome...], she was on a very, VERY high stress level.  
  
Inuyasha stepped in and was about to taunt Kuwabara when Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth. "Everyone - SHUT UP!" She commanded [she's getting rather good at this kind of thing, no?]. All eyes were again directed to her, but then some of them looked up a ways above her, sighing n relief. Not sure whether to take that as a good sign, she turned around and looked up - only to see a flying toddler and girl with blue hair ... and she fainted.  
  
************************  
  
Yeah, yeah, it's short, and it sucks, but I'm totally lacking in inspiration.... BLAH!! And I'm really busy with tons of crappy homework and choir and orchestra and my other choir and drama and the haunted house... So yeah, lacking inspiration and being utterly busy really isn't a great mix. So sorry I haven't updated. Once I have some divine sense of knowing what to do w/ this story, I think I'll.... write it? That sounds good. Yup. So review! BLEH! Yaaay reviews. They're almost as cool as cats! But anyways. Sorry in advance since I'm practically certain there are a bunch of typos all over [ I spelled Sango"s name "Snago" in the previous chapter - that really is a cool name though! Snago! Snago! Snago! It's a tongue twister!].... so yeah. Later. 


	8. chapter 7 the communicator!

********************  
  
Inuyasha caught her right when he realized she wouldn't be able to stand up. He wasn't too incredibly anxious, as Kagome was given to this kind of behavior, but he was still uneasy.  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha worriedly said, leaning down over her and looking down at her face. Her eyes fluttered open slowly to see Inuyasha's face a few inches from hers.  
  
"Gaaah! Hentai!" Kagome yelled, stumbling up and out of his grasp, a blush obviously creeping over her face.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He settled for his most commonly used word... "Feh."  
  
Miroku spoke out softly, almost stuttering at first, "Kagome, do all people in your time have floating oars and flying children?" He was staring fixedly at the source of what had cause Kagome's brief unconsciousness [a/n: hmm... did that make sense?].  
  
The other four people who the Inuyasha gang did not know had gathered into a tight circle, two of them sniggered [the boy's Kagome presumed were human], but the two others were stuck thinking on when the priest had said "in your time."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha growled softly,"that's the other person that I sensed before. I don't think she's human."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then to the floating girl. Obviously, floating wasn't a normal thing, but she looked human enough, despite her blue hair [she presumed it to be dyed]. Perhaps, Kagome thought, she was a witch. After all, witches were supposed to ride on broom sticks, and that oar looked close enough to be a broom.  
  
"Ah, Yusuke, I see you have found the location of the portal. Of course, you will have found out that it is no longer here," The young, floating toddler paused to take a breath, which proved to be a not very smart thing, as Yusuke immediately started yelling.  
  
"You stupid toddler - you sent us on this mission when you KNEW that we wouldn't find anything and we walked around for three hours and had this stupid fight and now we are totally confused and...." He stopped talking to inhale [his face had been steadily turning into a bluish color...], and this time he was interrupted.  
  
"Yusuke, we didn't know it was going to disappear, and you did find it's former location. Perhaps we can find all the information we need here," Koenma stated properly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked confused, but not as confused as Sango and Miroku. They were absolutely baffled as to whether or not everything they were talking about was in modern terms or if they really were talking about portals and missions. They weren't familiar with moving portals either. The only one that they did know of, in fact, was the bone eaters well.  
  
"Well," Kagome hesitantly spoke up,"I wish we could help, but we really can't, so..." She was soon interrupted.  
  
"Nonsense. I'm sure you could help us with something. Like for instance, what is that special aura that surrounds you? You are obviously not a demon." Koenma stated.  
  
"Well... er..." Kagome had no idea whether she should answer or not.  
  
Hiei saw that she was unlikely to respond with an answer other then 'um' or 'er', so he calmly replied, "She is a miko."  
  
"Ah, another miko,"Botan responded. "There have been a lot of those recently, it seems to be connected with the increase of the dem-"  
  
"Botan!" Koenma silenced her.  
  
The two groups looked around apprehensively. They all knew they were hiding valuable information from each other, but none of them really trusted the others at all. Especially not after that fight.  
  
Their attentions focused again on the blue haired girl as a beeping rang through the still air.  
  
She pulled a little communicator thing out of her pocket, and beamed when it came on. "Shippo! Glad to hear from you!"  
  
*************************  
  
"WHAT!" Miroku, Sango, and Kagome yelled in unison.  
  
"Well of course," Inuyasha said with an arrogant tone,"He -is- a demon, so he would definitely have an expanded life time." A smug settled on his face [not exactly the best replacement for his usual scowl].  
  
"It's Shippo! Let me see that!" Kagome demanded, swiftly snatching the communicator from Botan's hands She looked down into it, and sure enough, a kawaii [and older looking] kitsune with fox ears and shocking green eyes named Shippo was looking back up.  
  
"KAGOME!" He was overjoyed, and it was hard to see him because he was bouncing up and down. "I didn't think you were still alive! I waited forever, but I couldn't find you!"  
  
"Where are you?" Kagome frantically questioned. Miroku and Sango curiously poked their head into view. Later they would be very interested in the pocket-sized communication thing, but at the moment they were very happy about the news that Shippo was alive and well.  
  
"I'm in America - we've been looking for recruits for the Spirit Detectives. I didn't know you worked for them, otherwise I would've gone looking for you - I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Shippo!" This time it was Botan's turn to rebuke someone. "She DOESN'T work for them, if you catch my drift!"  
  
He stared with a blank look on his face, and then a look of understanding came over him. "Oh...oops. Well, I'm not having any luck, so I might as well come back and... er... work," He stated, looking for an excuse to see Kagome.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Koenma added before Botan shut off the hand-held machine,"You'll have to travel by public services, meaning you'll need to purchase airline tickets. We'll send you the money." Some groans and shouts of protest were heard from the other line before Botan closed the case and returned it to it's spot.  
  
"Shippo..." Kagome said, her eyebrows creasing. What did he mean by the Spirit Detectives?  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were itching to ask questions about the technology. They talked with themselves, asking things like,"I wonder if there was a time delay?" and answering with,"But they answered so quickly." And then "Maybe they hop into the little box and become tiny and..."  
  
During that time, Inuyasha was... Sulking. And then it hit him.  
  
He would never see Kikyou again.  
  
***********************  
  
The people seemed very eager to see that kitsune teen.  
  
Hiei couldn't understand why. He hadn't seemed all that special on the other line. No, he seemed like a slacker. Perhaps the miko girl was also a slacker, and that's why she liked him so much, , but she seemed too pure, like his sister, for him to even think of her that disrespectfully. For a human girl without any training, she had a substantial amount of spirit energy, and with that to back up her arrows, she could be lethal to low level youkai. However, she was nothing compared to him.  
  
Anyway, Kurama seemed to like that boy called Shippo. Probably because he was another kitsune who lived through roughly the same era and had a lot to relate to. Normally Kurama didn't associate very much with slackers. Then again, Kuwabaka was a slacker in just about everything. And even when he tried, he still looked like one.  
  
The group in front of him was a strange one. He pondered the reason of why two of them were wearing very old style clothes. He didn't even consider the possibility of time travel. They were all loud and outspoken, one of them being preverted, one being rude, another that was far to serious with no control over her temper, and the other being.... Strange, but he still respected her.  
  
That girl might not have been the coolest under pressure, but she handled it well, not to mention her potential fighting ability... -and beautiful eyes- he thought, but then scolded himself. The only person he'd ever truly felt for in one way or another were Yukina and Kurama [a/n: as friends, peeps, remember, I'm a no yaoi author, sorry to disappoint -not really, cough-]. He couldn't afford to feel anything else. He might lose his cool in battle.  
  
****************************  
  
Kurama looked at all of the people dressed to out of place for the time. One had intricate battle armor on, with a huge bone boomering [and she was quite beautiful], while the other had on dark priest clothes. This did not include the hanyou with the bright red kimono on, for it actually seemed quite fitting to his angry personality that he wear that.  
  
He was impressed with all of their abilities, from the monk to the young miko [who was also quite stunning]. The miko pressed his curiosity the most however, as she did not seem to be the serious, motivated type that most priestesses seemed to be. She also released a great amount of power [by miko standards, which were more frequently much less than most true fighters] by exerting a small amount of effort.  
  
He was extremely suprised, however, when they all jumped up in delight at the sound of his friend Shippo's name. Kurama had trouble figuring out what connection they could posses with his young companion. He would ask later. Right now he was having fun listening to the two strangely dressed humans come up with inconceivable ways that Botan's communicator worked [such as little mice in the box area dressed up as people that ran back and forth between the two....]  
  
****************************  
  
Kuwabara was embarrassed. He had been trying to save the [*pretty....* he thought] girls, when they had just totally turned on him and beat up on him. Now he seemed even more like a wimp, cowering in the corner with a bloody nose [when he hadn't even gotten to fight]. He would have to find a way to redeem himself, once he tells Yukina how he saved the day....  
  
****************************  
  
Yusuke wasn't thining.  
  
Okay, he was thinking. But he was thinking about KFC. So let's just skip his thoughts.  
  
****************************  
  
Yeah, so, longest chapter I've ever written, a lot of words, hope you enjoyed it. Right now, leaning towards Hiei/kag, but you guys can still vote. I'll be adding more peeps as I go [like Sess, Jin, Touya, some other peeps, but it's a surprise, haha!]. So please review! Tell me what you liked and I'll put more of that up. Please don't tell me my grammar errors though, as I already know there are many but I'm going to load this before I can totally edit it... but I'm sure you're all smart enough to get what I'm saying ;] unless I say something really stupid, which I can definitely gaurantee can happen.... Lol. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! Wanna get lotsa reviews [waves little flag] yaay reviews! 


	9. chapter 8 the airplane!

"Who's Shippo?" Yusuke stupidly asked.  
  
"He's been working undercover for me for about 85 years now," Koenma spoke around his pacifier, still hovering a few feet above the ground.  
  
"That many years! No wonder he couldn't find me," Kagome thought aloud.  
  
Although a few of their thoughts remained on Shippo, the group fell into an awkward silence. They all had the same thoughts; What now?  
  
"Well, not to say we don't appreciate you being here, but..." Kagome started.  
  
"Seeing as you have no purpose being here, she means GO AWAY," Finished Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, we would, but we unfortunately have nothing to go by," Botan stated nervously. Any moment now, someone was going to ask -  
  
"So what exactly do you do?" Sango questioned.  
  
The group looked at each other. Finally, Kurama spoke up, and both groups sat patiently while their proffessions were explained.  
  
**********************  
  
"You know, although I have done some strange things myself, I find it very hard to believe," Kagome stated. While the full truth of the Yu Yu Hakusho gang had been revealed, the Inuyasha gang had yet to tell them theirs.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid we have no idea what to do, so..." Koenma paused.  
  
"We will be staying here."  
  
"WHAT!!!??????"  
  
"I don't know if anything has changed, sir, but... Isn't it rude for someone to invite themselves to stay at someone's living space?" Miroku asked, puzzled.  
  
The Yu Yu hakusho group stared pointedly at Koenma....  
  
Who wasn't there.  
  
"Koenma!" Yusuke yelled. "Stupid toddler - where are you! Dangit!"  
  
"Calm down Yusuke, I'm sure he hasn't left us," Botan assured him, although feeling slightly more nervous herself. She didn't want to be alone with that beastly hanyou [disregarding the fact that she's with four... er... three very strong fighters at at the moment...]  
  
"We just have to keep our cool till he shows himself," said Kuwabara, deciding it safe to talk after the series of humiliating events. [I would have more stuff happen to him, but then he wouldn't be able to talk.]  
  
"Yeah, and you would know all about that, wouldn't you, baka ningen," Hiei spat.  
  
"Yeah, well-"  
  
"Excuse me! Did we forget the matter of my house already," Kagome interrupted. She was beginning to find this very repetitive. "If you need somewhere to stay, you can go to a hotel nearby -"  
  
This time, Kagome herself was interrupted.  
  
"Ah, yes, of course you can stay to assure the safety of my granddaughter," Happily agreed [who else?] Kagome's grandpa, shaking hands and beaming at a now teenage Koenma.  
  
"Where'd that toddler go?" Kagome asked. "That guy's kind of cute..." She added as an after thought.  
  
All of the YYH group could hardly stand up for their laughter after her comment, but Kagome didn't know it was directed to her. "What? What's so funny?" She frowned. "Is there something on my face?" This only caused them to double over with laughter.  
  
Then she turned around, saw her grandpa walking away, and then saw as the teenager transformed into the strange talking child... "You're rather cute yourself," he said, giving her a wink.  
  
"Uh... I think. I'm... Gonna be sick."  
  
"You know, I think I probably would be too if he winked at me," said Yusuke.  
  
******************************  
  
"Get out of my house!" Kagome yelled to the little toddler who had just set foot in her living room. "You have no right to be in here without my permission - it's trespassing!" Kagome was getting angrier by the minute, and Inuyasha chose to tread softly, otherwise she might pull a string of "sits".  
  
"You really are making a big deal out of nothing," Hiei said, barely containing his mockery. He then however looked to his right, where Kuwabara and Yusuke were having fun giving each other wet willies. "Or perhaps you aren't..." The fire demon added as an afterthought.  
  
Kurama decided to take this opprotunity to step in. He truly felt very guilty for imposing the situation on the innocent young girl, but they apparently had no choice. "We are so incredibly sorry to... impose on you like this, but we are also filled with gratitude. We promise to stay out of your way as much as possible -"  
  
There was a crash. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been playing ninja turtles on the roof of the already suffering wellhouse, causing even more damage.  
  
"-and we will pay for any thing that might need replacement," He finished, looking sickened.  
  
"Stupid ningens," Hiei muttered.  
  
********************************  
  
Shippo shuddered. Despite his demonic abilities and instincts of servival, he still utterly loathed flying [in airplanes that is]. The cramped spaces close to the weird smelly strangers with no leg room. Not to mention the deafening sound of the engines - and the horrible food. He could list many things.  
  
Why couldn't I just use a portal? Shippo asked himself for the millionth time. So what if they're having problems right now. He was a genius when it came to those things. He would be able to get through.  
  
Recently, Koenma had ordered the shut down of all portals, whether they be time, place, or dimension portals, as it seemed that with the disappearance of one, many others might follow suit. So he was stuck on the long boring flight in the uncomfortable chair [even though he was in first class], listening to the flight attendant drone on about the safety procedures that he knew by heart... and a three year old was kicking his seat.  
  
He looked through his files. He hadn't really found anyone of use in America, although he had no doubt they'd be sending him back again. He wouldn't mind if it weren't for the method of transportation. the United States of America was exciting. Even if half the population was too obese to move. [a/n; hey, I love the USA, live here, but you kow a lot of us are overweight. Let's all sue McDonald's! j/k] He still doubted there'd be anyone of use there. It hadn't been a place of much demonic descent, other than the "gods" that a certain tribe of Native Americans had worshipped.  
  
They were about to start moving when someone came in, interrupting the flight attendant. He took a seat across from Shippo, where he could feel a cold, steely gaze on him. He paused when he recognized the smell - almost like Inuyasha's, except... Shippo looked up, and saw Sesshoumaru's golden gaze upon his acid green one.  
  
***************************  
  
Yeah, so how is it? Review, s'il vous plait. Tell me what you like and don't like. I welcome ideas. Yup. If you want to be in my other fic, review it now. So yeah. Not much to say. Still don't know pairing, although I guess i'm leaning towards Kag/Hiei - review if you wnt to keep it or change it.... or just leave it, lol. I could just make it an indefinite pairing, it matters not. Later :] Hope ya liked it. Feeling energy deprived, srry if it was a bit slow. 


	10. chapter 9 the Evil!

Thanks you guys for reviewing! You are the bestests!!!! *Gives gigantic, sappy, bone cracking hug to anyone who's reviewed*... Don't let that hinder you from reviewing, more, please, hehe ^.^'  
  
**********************  
  
Kagome turned pale when the well house roof began to collapse from the weight of the two human spirit detectives. "Get off the roof!" She panicked - it was already going to be hard enough to fix it, she didn't want to have to spend any more time or money than she already had to regarding the unstable semi-building.  
  
"The pretty lady is worried about my safety!" Kuwabara screeched, hearts in his eyes. "I love you too!"  
  
He jumped down, preparing to hug her, while she stared terrified like a dear in head lights.... He was getting closer... he would be hugging her any second now - she couldn't let it happen! It would be worse than the toddler checking her out!  
  
She closed her eyes and cringed, waiting... but no big ugly red haired baka came within a foot of her. He had been stopped by... Hiei?  
  
Kuwabara stammered, Hiei's katana an inch from his throat. "Woah, Hiei, I'll back off, man!" This earned a snicker from Yusuke [of course!], and Koenma and botan gave each other odd looks. Kurama raised an eyebrow at Hiei.  
  
Inuyasha gazed in shock. He hadn't been able to save her! Sure, it wasn't a life threatening situation, but it was almost as bad [hugged by Kuwabaka... *shudders*]. What was even more anger provoking was that the shortie, who had so arrogantly called him a hanyou earlier, had helped his Kagome. It was quite odd, as the vertically challenged apparition had seemed to hate humans....  
  
What caused him to do this.... He didn't know. Hiei blamed it on the fact that no one, not even a ningen, deserved the ultimate punishment of being hugged by Kuwabara. Also, it annoyed him rather that the baka be so unfaithful to his sister Yukina. In other circumstances, he might not have minded....  
  
**************************  
  
"S-Sesshou.. Sesshoumaru," Shippo barely got out, his own eyes being searched by the demon lord's emotionless, cool gaze. The thing was, it wasn't quite as emotionless as he remembered. He looked almost... interested in something.  
  
Sesshoumaru had hardly changed in appearance. He was still tall and regal, with his posture stating he was better than anyone else. The only things that were missing were his tail and cresent moon, and the stripes on one side. He apparently liked them to much to hide the other two.  
  
"I hear," he drawled, leaning back in his chair, eyes never leaving Shippo's,"That your an expert with portals."  
  
Shippo started sweating. He was undercover, he wasn't supposed to talk pulicly about his job with the spirit world. However, it was hard for him not to boast about his great achievements.  
  
Neither moved to say anything.  
  
"May I get you something to drink, sir?" The flight attendant asked Sesshoumaru. He declined politely without looking up.  
  
"And you, young man, would you like a beverage?" Shippo looked up at the flight attendant, stating that he would like water.  
  
After she had passed with her trolly [erm... if that's what it is], the two resumed their battle of staring.  
  
"Well, apparently you can't help me. There would be great pay, and benefits," Sesshoumaru still continuing to search Shippo's eyes. He saw that that approach wouldn't work. Oh well, he thought. It's a long flight. I'll think of something to make him help me.  
  
******************************  
  
Kikyo sat next to the former location of the well. She hadn't left the spot since it disappeared. She was thinking deeply, her blank look plastered on her dead face.  
  
I will shut myself down, she thought. I will save up my strength every passing day, and when I finally come across her, I will be whole again. And then Inuyasha will love me, and we will go to hell, the way it was meant to be... No, it didn't even have to be like that, she realised. It was enough to see her demise, and have Inuyasha's complete devotion, if only for a moment. And that's what I will do. I will wait for my revenge, a hundred years, a thousand, it matters not, she thought, all for one final moment with Inuyasha.  
  
She got up, slowly, her feet almost giving way beneath her, and disappeared into the trees.  
  
*******************************  
  
Kagome stopped cringing as a shudder ran through her, making her stand straight with her hair on end. There was something dangerous out there, something extremely strong.... and evil.  
  
Everyone felt it, even Botan. They all looked around, wondering what had caused the terrified feeling within them. It had dug to the very bottome of their hearts and settled there like a stone. Something was obviously wrong.  
  
"What was that?" Botan tentatively asked.  
  
Koenma trembled for a second, and then stood still. He couldn't answer.  
  
"It's something even more vicious than all of the bad guys I've faught put together," Said Yusuke, in determined awe.  
  
"It's completely evil," The fearful monk whispered, almost as if by saying it too loud it would find them.  
  
"I's so powerful, we can feel it from where we are, but I don't think it's anywhere near us," Kurama stated, seeming confident, but Hiei could tell he was questioning his own judgment.  
  
"Allow me," Hiei said, breaking the eerie quietness.  
  
"What can you do, shortie?" Inuyasha growled. The power of that... thing... was unnerving, almost familiar.  
  
Hiei smirked at Inuyasha with a glint in his eye, his head tilted a certain way to look as if it was a burden to regard him, as he opened his jagan eye.  
  
Sango gasped. The blackhaired demon must have incredible powers to be able to use a jagan eye, and having one meant that he would be even stronger... They could not ge mixed up with such dreadfully powerful people. She made it a point in her mind to stay on his good side.  
  
As Hiei searched around the premisis with his third eye, he took the opprotunity to read the minds of the people they had yet to find out about. He avoided the hanyou with a vengence, and skipped to the monk, but those thoughts were far too... Off. So he moved his concentration [once seeing everyone was safe], to the girl with the boomerang. It seemed that she was in awe of his jagan, and he was impressed with her knowledge of demons. Sango went up a notch in his esteem. Hiei then skipped to the miko, and tried to read her thoughts, but he found her couldn't... everything was black with fear, but there was determination there, and he almost respected her for that. Could it be possible that she was so strong that he could only read her emotions? No.  
  
Hiei took a sidelong glance at the black haired miko. She seemed to be withdrawn. The girl, then, was only in a semi-subconsious [can't spell!] state, having no thoughts.  
  
Kagome did have a thought though. One single thought. She was so close... She knew... She knew what that power was....  
  
*********************************  
  
So, whatcha think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pretty please! Hope you liked it. Poor Kuwabara. I almost feel sorry for him. Too bad I don't. Sorry about the spelling, I'm too lazy to figure it out or look it up, cuz this program doesn't have spell check [lame, I know]. And I'm a lazy bum. But I'll be less lazy if you review! [ah, the greatness that is bribery] LOL, thanks for reviewing for those of you who already have! I'll wait for you to get over your injuries from your last hug to give you another one! j/k 


	11. chapter 10 the bathtub!

Wow, I just saw two new anime series [well, knew to me, anyways] Saiyuki and Final Fantasy: Unlimited, complete with action, adventure, comedy, and most importantly, hot guys. I can't wait to get the other episodes... actually, I can't wait for Ian and Sam to get the later episodes, because my parents won't let me order stuff over the internet, but... I'm gonna start an FF:U fic pretty soon. SORRY in advance for spelling/grammar/typing errors... and other stuff. Minor, minor swearing.  
  
******  
  
The ride was steadily getting more awkward, if possible. Sesshoumaru may not have been looking at him, but it still felt as if his eyes were prying at Shippo's mind.  
  
He hoped it wouldn't last much longer, and looked down at his watch. 'Dangit...' he thought. 'It's only been 45 minutes since we took off.'  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly happy either. He was having difficulties thinking up ways to get Shippo to help him. And indeed, only Shippo had enough skill that he would trust his life with. Over the past several years he had done much research, and the young kitsune prodigy was by far the most talented specialist.  
  
So he had to find a way for Shippo to help him. He would do anything to see her again...  
  
*****  
  
"Kagome," Sango forced out,"I actually think it would be safer to have them stay with us. I'm sure you would agree.  
  
"Why, Sango-chan, it couldn't possibly be because you were gazing dreamily at that handsome boy over there, could it?" Miroku pouted.  
  
"But, Miroku, you know I only..." and she stopped short, realising it was merely a trick to get her to admit her feelings for Miroku. "YOU HENTAI PRIEST!" Immediately Miroku dodged the oncoming boomerang [that he knew would be headed towards him from experience], turning to Kagome.  
  
"Sango is right, Kagome-sama," Miroku said [I know I keep switching between using sama and not using it, I think it's only when Miroku is being polite that I use it.] "We could most definitely use the extra protection that they have so readily offered."  
  
Inuyasha all but exploded. "We don't need any of them bastards taking up extra air! I can take care of all of us just fine!" He bellowed, face turning red.  
  
"Don't call me a a bastard, you da-" Yusuke was becoming equally angry.  
  
"Well," Hiei cut in, "Even if you don't need help with your fighting abilties... Which you do... You obviously need help with your grammar."  
  
"Why you-" Inuyasha launched himself into the air to come down upon Hiei with his claws, but was unexpextedly stopped by...  
  
"SIT!" A dull thud and crack followed. Soon after, the white haired half demon moaned in pain. "Ka..Go..Me... Why?"  
  
The girl rubbed her temple, a look of annoyance on her face. "Why do guys ALWAYS have to fight?" She questioned herself. "You know what, Inuyasha?" She looked directly at his eyes. They were almost pleading - she assumed because he probably didn't want to be 'sat' again. "Sango and Miroku are right. We need all the extra help we can get. This thing is evil. Powerful. If feasible, it could probably beat Naraku fifty times over." Then a thought popped into her head. 'Maybe if it's Naraku... Maybe it's not who I thought it was...'  
  
"Stupid wench! You are not going to let them-"  
  
"It's MY HOUSE Inuyasha! You can't decide if-"  
  
"Excuse me," Kurama interrupted. "We can just fix up the well-house and stay tere, if that is more convenient."  
  
"No," Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. He began to smirk when Kagome added something last minute.  
  
"You can stay inside the house. Follow me." Kagome motioned for Miroku and Sango to follow as well, as Inuyasha face faulted.  
  
*****  
  
"You guys can stay in here with my little brother if you want. I'm sure it'll be okay with him. After all, he idolizes Inuyasha, you guys'll probably be just the same to him," Kagome explained, walking up the stairs to her and her brother's rooms. "Sango, umm... Oar girl, you can stay with me. I don't trust Miroku. Or that guy," she added, glancing at Kuwabara.  
  
"Sister! Who are these strange people that just walked into my room?" Souta had just darted out of his living space, staring back at where he had just sprinted out of.  
  
"They are friends of Inuyasha's," Kagome cooed, hearing a snort from her little brother's room. "They will be staying with you for a while. "Here," she continued, leading him back into his room, which was quite crowded with both demons and humans [and then adding the hanyou who would later join them]. "This is Miroku, he is a priest - you remember the one I told you about?"  
  
"The one who asks everyone to bear his child? Or the one you're going to marry?" Kagome glared at Miroku and her little brother [not simultaneously, that would look too funny]. All of the guys in the room looked disgustedly at Miroku, and he just smiled, carefree.  
  
"The first one," Kagome answered. "I'm not marrying ANYONE at the moment." This comment was directed to Miroku, of course.  
  
"Anyway. This is..." She suddenly remembered she didn't know any of theother people's names....  
  
"I'm Suichi, but call me Kurama if you'd like," Kurama stretched out his hand, kindly smiling. Souta took it, beaming.  
  
"What kind of demon are you?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing like being abrupt, eh?" Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara.  
  
"What? Oh... Yeah, hehe. Right. What's abrupt mean?"  
  
Everyone looked around as Yusuke bonked Kuwabara on the head.  
  
"Hey kid. I'm Yusuke. And even though I'm human, I'm still stronger then everyone in this room." Hiei stiffened at that remark, and Kurama rolled his eyes. "Especially this baka over here," Yusuke pointed at Kuwabara.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Shut up and tell the kid who you are!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm Kuwabara the magnificent!" Kuwabara arranged himself in a mighty pose, but no one did anything [well, Yusuke laughed, but...] "And I'm a lot stronger than YUSUKE!"  
  
"What was that, baka?!" The two began another fight, Kurama jumping inbetween them to stop their arguing before they created anymore havoc on the architecture.  
  
"Wait a minute - where is Inuyasha?" Souta asked.  
  
Kagome thought for a minute. "Oops. I think we locked him out."  
  
Souta's door crashed open [as somehow it had gotten closed before...] to show Inuyasha holding a teenage Koenma by his shirt [or whatever it is] collar.  
  
"This little pervert is just like Miroku! I caught him going through your... your... Homework! You don't even let ME go through your homework," Inuyasha growled, glaring at Koenma through narrowed eyes.  
  
Kagome, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama burst out laughing. For a secong, Kagome had thought he had been going through her underwear or something....  
  
"It's fine, Inuyasha. It's only homework. I'll let you look through it sometime - it's nothing private."  
  
"But he was going through THIS too!" Inuyasha threw her a little book, titled 'Diary'.  
  
"My... Diary!" Kagome whipped around and grabbed Koenma's neck. "YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY DIARY?! NEVER EVER EVER READ A GIRLS DIARY!!!"  
  
"Yeah man, it's almost as bad as asking a girl what her weight is," Kuwabar added, gaining a death glare from Kagome.  
  
"What in the seven hells were you thinking?" Kagome coldly inquired.  
  
"I needed to find out more information on the portal. I'm so sorry, please forgive me," Koenma pleaded.  
  
Kagome's temper simmered. "Fine then. I'm gonna go spend a little alone time in the tub. If any of you guys enter that room, I swear I'll take my arrows and hit you so many times you'll look like a porcupine. Got it?"  
  
"Er... Yeah," They all meekly replied.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" She looked at Hiei, who had yet to introduce himself.  
  
Most people didn't expect him to answer, however, right as Kurama was about to answer for him, he spoke up, "Hiei." All the people that knew him looked startled, even more so when he added, "I'm a fire demon. And I can garauntee that I am far stronger than Yusuke AND Kuwabara."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly at him, and he - ever so slightly - blushed, looking away quickly.  
  
*****  
  
Inuyasha wearily watched the monk, who had already unsuccessfully tried to sneak in right after Kagome, thankfully stopped by both Sango and Botan.  
  
Kurama, Miroku and Koenma sat on Souta's bed, listening to the young boy talk about random things - often referring to the time Inuyasha saved him and his sister from the 'evil mask'. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat playing the computer, watching the screen with glazed, unblinking eyes, drool slowly dribbling out of one corner of Kuwabara's mouth.  
  
Sango and Botan lounged around watching television in Kagome's room, the door to her room always open so as to make sure that a certain hentai priest couldn't make his way into the bathroom...  
  
Hiei sat outside in the tree across from Kagome's window. It was the only tree near enough to sit on within his hearing range of everything going on inside the house.  
  
His thoughts wandered to Kagome. He had finally found out her name when searching her thoughts earlier. It fitted her. She was beautiful when she smiled. Like her sister, holding nothing back, so naive. There was no denying his attraction towards her. Hiei's heart had stopped when she had smiled at him, and he was certain he had blushed. But he couldn't remember ever having blushed before. Could she really be having such an effect on him? Especially so soon?  
  
*****  
  
Kagome waited for the bath to fill up. Oh, she would enjoy a nice, hot, relaxing bath so much. She couldn't wait.  
  
She started to take off her socks, when she spotted... The HUGEST SPIDER SHE HAD EVER SEEN!  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" She let out a blood curddling scream.  
  
*****  
  
"Miroku! What are you doing in the bathroom?!" Inuyasha got up from the ground and put the monk in a death grip.  
  
"But... Inuyasha... I'm not in the bathroom," Miroku wheezed.  
  
"Oh no! She could be in danger!" Yelled Kurama.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara continued staring at the computer screen.  
  
*****  
  
Hiei heard her scream. 'Oh no! Please let her be alright!'  
  
Using his ultimate speed, he ran through the open front door, up the stairs, slammed through the bathroom door, and collided with Kagome. A huge splash of water covered the floor, flooding it.  
  
The others entered the bathroom, having gotten there as fast as they could, only to find an empty bathroom with a tub full of sloshing water.  
  
*****  
  
So, you guys like? I'm not editing it now, cuz I'm so tired I could lick a tree [although I might anyway], and there are sooooooooo many spelling errors, which are totally garaunteed [did i spell that right?] in my fic, so... yeah! REVIEW or else I won't update for a month. Probably Hiei Kag, but I'll make some other coupliness lookin stuff in it [although it's ultimately hiei/kag], so please keep reading. Forgive me for all the mistakes! 


	12. chapter 11 the place!

The water sloshed over the tub's sides as the group stood with gaping mouths, staring at the place where Kagome should have been.  
  
"She's... gone," Kuwabara broke the silence.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha stumbled to the edge of the tub, hoping to find that she was really in there, but it was hopeless. He gazed into the swishing water, seeing a distorted reflection of himself, his golden eyes vibrant with anxiety and sorrow.  
  
"What could have happened?" Sango asked the question that was laying heavily on everyone's mind.  
  
"I... I don't know," Botan replied.  
  
"Perhaps it was a portal," Kurama suggested.  
  
"A portal in my bathtub! Cool!" Exclaimed Souta.  
  
"You know, Kurama, that may well be true," Koenma remarked. "Botan, your communicator, please." He stuck out his hand as Botan fished around in her pocket for the communication mirror.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke were absolutely dumbstruck - they hadn't heard the scream, being very side-tracked with the computer, so therefore had walked in later than the rest.  
  
Kurama, who was standing next to Miroku, wondered about Inuyasha, whose shoulders were heaving. He really did seem to like that girl a lot, he thought. The room was silent, except for the hanyou's heavy breathing, and the tones from the communicator.  
  
"Hello? Shippo? We need help concerning your usual line of duty..."  
  
Two twin tears ran down Inuyasha's cheeks, plopping down, almost deafeningly, into the luke-warm bath water.  
  
"Kagome... I will find you."  
  
*******************  
  
Shippo almost jumped as his communicator buzzed in his pocket.  
  
He quickly reached for it and brought it out, perspiration heavy on his brow under the hard gaze of Sesshoumaru. Please, he thought, don't let it be Koenma. Don't let it be Koenma. I can't afford to give Sesshoumaru the information he needs to make me help him... Whatever it is he needs help with.  
  
The kitsune flipped it open. His stomach sank when he found himself looking at the face of Koenma.  
  
"Hello? Shippo? We need help concerning your usual line of duty..." The young ruler drawled.  
  
Shippo tried not to look over at Sesshoumaru, who he knew was looking and listening with keen interest.  
  
"Koenma, sir, now is not a good time," Shippo whispered.  
  
"Nonsense! Don't tell me what to do! This is incredibly important, and we can only afford the best!" Koenma stated rather loudly.  
  
"Sir," Shippo was extremely worried now,"Now is NOT a good time. I don't think it would be wise to continue-"  
  
"I TOLD you Shippo! Do not tell me what to do! Listen to me!"  
  
"But sir-"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked on in amusement. The fox demon was obviously tring not to reveal anything about his job to him, but it was useless, as Sesshoumaru had already done a lot of research on his background. Something disturbing caught both of their attention, however, but for different reasons.  
  
"Kagome has disappeared, and we believe it's because of a disturbed portal - perhaps the one that she and Inuyasha often went through was merely misplaced...."  
  
"Kagome is gone?! What?! I thought we shut down all the portals!" Shippo was now biting his nails, his thoughts turning to all the bad what-ifs concerning his friend.  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru thought aloud. "Isn't that the girl that my half brother carried around? And Inuyasha.... Going through a portal?" It made sense now, the way his idiotic brother had seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, and how everything just seemed to stop during that time. And that girl...  
  
And then it dawned on him. The reason she had worn such strange clothes and talked so differently, and the way she was so... Well, she wasn't THAT different. But she usually smelled a lot better than people of that time period. So that's where he needed to go. To wherever this 'Kagome' lives. He smiled to himself, thinking about what a sinch it would be to finally get what he wanted. That is, if the portal was still working. He retrieved his laptop and started to search.  
  
******************  
  
Water pushed into her lungs as she struggled towards the surface. They burned, and that slowsly spread to her heart, her throat, her eyes... She gasped in what she hoped would be air, only to suck in more burning water. She tumbled around her eyes only seeing white hot bubbles as she struggled to what seemed the surface, but she couldn't figure which way was up or down, and her arms and legs were flailing madly. The edges of her vision started to black out completely, and she almost welcomed unconcsiousness, when two strong arms wrapped aound her waist...  
  
"Kagome..." She faintly heard, her sight so blurry she could not not make out who was calling her.  
  
Hiei was trying to get Kagome to wake up. "Kagome..." He called, trying not to sound desperate.  
  
When they had plunged into the hot spring he had struggled to shore as quickly as possible - although he did quite hate water, swimming was still no problem for him, but apparently it had quite an affect on the girl lying below him. She was hardly breathing.  
  
Finally her vision seemed to focus on him,"...Hiei?"  
  
He was relieved. She would be alright, and he wouldn't have to worry about carrying her around aimlessly, wondering about their position [not that he would have a problem with any of those things].  
  
"Where are we?" She quietly forced out. The apparition's form was fuzzy, but she could definitely recognize him as Hiei.  
  
The fire demon was at a loss for that question. He looked up and around, only to find that they were surrounded by trees on all sides, grass cushioning the earth below them, and a dirt path leading off to one side. The sky was even stranger, however, as it was either a few hours earlier or many hours later, for the sky was blue and the sun rising to it's peak in the sky.  
  
"I don't know," Was all Hiei could say.  
  
*******************  
  
Well... erg. Sorry I'm a wee bit behind and messed up. Sooo much school crap. And I'm watching Adventures in Babysitting or whatever it's called... Cheese mania. Speaking of food.... Anyways, Review, porfavor. What do ya wanna see more of? Suggestions? R&R. Btw, read my new fic. Don't worry, it's not supposed to make sense. One of these days I need towrite an emotional fic... honestly. Anyways. Oh yes, this wouldn't be a complete without an apology for spelling errors [ect.] - so yeah :} there ya go, cuz I rarely edit my chapters. It's not fun to edit your own writing :p Oh well. Review review review pretty please! Pease?! Yaaay! Thankees to peeps who have already reviewed and like my story! Thankees. 


	13. chapter 12 the squirt gun!

The screen glowed, a picture of a pale girl with glossy black hair and large brown eyes on the upper left hand corner of the computer screen. Below there was a long list of school information, and farther down a short list of medical records.  
  
What interested Sesshoumaru was that she had been absent for more than half of the school year, with several rather odd excuses that not even he had heard of over the years, mainly diseases and sicknesses. However, it did not show in her medical records that anything had ever been wrong with her - her most recent doctors appointment had been 11 months ago, and 11 months was hardly enough time for as many things to go wrong with her that had. So, he thought, it seemes as though there is more proof of a portal.... But why? Not that he cared, all that mattered was that he got what he wanted, and soon.  
  
The mouse clicked, and a few numbers and letters showed up. Kagome's address. Ah. The Higurashi Shrine.   
  
***  
  
Next to Sesshoumaru, the young fox was twiddling his thumbs, looking around, tapping his foot. He couldn't get over the fact that Kagome had gotten through the portal even when he had gone to certain measures to close them all... Had he just made a careless mistake, or had something happened outside his power? He was obviously worried, anxiousness eating slowly away at his insides. What if she had showed up somewhere dangerous? She couldn't protect herself!  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha was slumped over the bathtub. His eyes dull, lifeless. He might have been worried about Kikyo, but it was nothing compared to losing Kagome. Such a pity he hadn't realised until then. He dragged his fingers through the now cool water, wishing he was stroking them through her hair instead. Behind him he overheard the conversation, which was leading absolutely no where.  
  
"What happened to Lady Kagome?" asked a befuddled [sp?] Miroku. "I thought that portal was in the well!"  
  
"We don't know what happened - we'll have Shippo on it as soon as he returns... within the next two hours, I believe," Botan replied, exasperated from the repetative questions that she was unable to answer.  
  
"When will she be back?" Sango asked, getting defensive. She had known these people couldn't be trusted. Especially not the stupid one.  
  
"We don't know!" Shouted Koenma.  
  
"We should go get her back!" Yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Now, now, I'm sure that she and Hiei will have everything under control. He's very reliable; he will not go against his code. And as I'm sure you have found, he is capable of protecting her if need be."  
  
At this Inuyasha bristled. He clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white, ignoring the pinpoints of pain in the palms of his hand where his claws dug beneath his skin. Swirls of red appeared in the bath water, swirling around when the hanyou withdrew his hand. "What did you say, fox?"  
  
Everyone was temporarily startled. They had forgotten that Inuyasha was sulking next to the tub.   
  
"I'm sorry, did I say something that offended you?" Kurama was slightly confused.  
  
"That fire demon cannot protect her. He is not capable of protecting Kagome. He cannot control the situation; he can hardly control his own sword!" Inuyasha spat out, eyes shadowed by his bangs, but an aura of anger which was undeniable was eminating from his body.  
  
Kurama narrowed his eyes at the insult to his friend, but did not push the half dog demon; he could not afford to create more pressure between the groups than there already was present. Not if they needed to work together anyway. They still had to find out why half of the demon population seemed to disappear and reappear every other week.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way." With that, Kurama gracefully walked out of the room, with the excuse of making tea to calm everyones nerves. Including his own.  
  
***  
  
Kurama sat in the kitchen, waiting for the water in the kettle to start boiling. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, highlighting his bright crimson hair. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, his eyebrows drawn together. Hiei, he thought, was definitely capable of protecting himself... But would he have the heart to protect the girl also?  
  
A shadow quickly passed the window and Kurama quickly jerked his head to look in the direction it went. He heard a wheezing gasp. Slowly, he stood up, pulling a rose from out of his hair. He was becoming nervous; he couldn't sense anything at all, and all he heard was the ragged breathing of whatever it was outside the door.  
  
His grip tightened.  
  
He stalked silently to the front door, one step at a time, rose ready. He reached for the door knob...  
  
"Demon be GONE!" Kagome's grandfather kicked open the door, Kurama jumping back just in time... But still getting soaked by a squirt gun...  
  
"This baby is filled with purifying water! You'll be purified any moment now!"  
  
Kurama stood, his front completely wet with his hair dripping.  
  
"Any... moment.. now..." The squirt gun was running out of water. Now it didn't even reach Kurama.  
  
"..Would you like some tea...?" Kurama asked.  
  
The grandfather stood there for a moment, blinking at his squirt gun. Quickly he scowled at the kitsune. "I'll be back." With that, he stalked off, intent on finding away to eliminate any competition between the monk and the demons for Kagome's hand...  
  
***  
  
Botan looked around as Kurama walked in with a cup of steaming tea.  
  
"Did you bring me any?" Koenma asked, now in his Junior form.  
  
"I'm a spirit detective. Not your maid," Kurama calmly said. "Not that I don't think this is a lovely room, but shouldn't we move out of the bathroom? It's a tad bit crowded for nine people."  
  
"I agree," Everyone stated in unison. Everyone except Inuyasha, who was still staring at the water.   
  
"I'll stay here... just in case she... comes back."  
  
"Inuyasha. We'll be really close to this room. You'll know if she comes back," Botan said.  
  
"... It's okay, I'd rather stay here."  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Inuyasha never acted this... emotionless. Had he really given up hope? Or was he just in [dare I say] la-la-land? He just felt helpless... He couldn't do anything. Miroku knew that if something like that ever happened to Sango, he'd be acting exactly the same.  
  
"You guys go ahead and move somewhere more comfortable. I'll stay here," Miroku stated, and silenced Snago's protest with a smile.  
  
"...Alright then. To the living room!" And down the stairs they went...  
  
***  
  
Wow, I'm soooo sorry [SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSo SOOORRRRY!!] I haven't updated for like more than a month - my comp broke down, and then i just had writers block. So I tried to make this chapter long. Next chapter features kagome, hiei, and some other people who'll make this great fun who just are not featured enough! PLease, please, please review!!!!!! It inspires me to write more [hint hint, I'm bribing you to review]... btw, is there anyone out there who would like... edit my fic or anything? 'Cause I can't edit my own work... It's just... bleh. So yeah. R & R! PLEEEAAASE! 


	14. chapter 13 the wolf!

Kagome slowly got up from the ground, her head spinning a little. "Are we...?"

All around her was beautiful greenery, foliage, tall green trees, and the hot spring she and Hiei had fallen in. "I think we're in the feudal era..." She said, somewhat confident but not completely sure.

"The feudal era?" Hiei asked in disbelieving tone. He looked around, trying to sense anything that would confirm their location. What he found suprised him. "Kagome! Duck!"

The young woman looked behind her to see a throwing star headed straight for her. Having no time to properly duck, she let her knees give out, falling to the side. Hiei took out his sword and sliced the throwing star in half. Putting himself between the source of the attack and Kagome, he called out, "You must be a very low level youkai to attack when no one is looking. Are you afraid?"

Hiei was irritable. His clothes still clung to him with an annoying dampness, he didn't know where he was, and then the stupid demon had almost killed Kagome. Waiting for the inferior apparition to show itself was grinding his patience. As he was about to kill it before it showed itself, he noticed three fairly week but acknowledgable energies coming quickly from the other side.

"How dare you insult my pack!" An obnoxious, loud voice called out. Hiei turned around, narrowing his eyes and ready to put the being in it's place, but in ran quckly past him and attacked the demon in the bushes. After a few seconds, lot of noise, and an extinguished life source, the owner of that voice came out again, wiping his clawed hands on his pelt.

"Kouga?" Kagome asked, almost afraid. Now, however, atleast she knew she was in the feudal era. She raised herself into a sitting position. "Who was that?"

Realizing that the human a few feet from him was his love, he swiftly walked over to her, got to his knees, and started,"Kagome! Oh, I have missed you! It's been a month since I last saw you! And you finally got rid of that dog turd! You chose me! I knew you would! We were meant to be!"

While Kagome tried to get away, and Kouga's two minions (yes, I will call his buddies minions, because I forgot the word I was looking for) stood there, smiling and agreeing with everything Kouga said, Hiei's heart dropped. He hadn't sensed however, that either of them were mated.

"Who said she was your "woman"? It doesn't appear that she belongs to you," Hiei said scathingly, letting his sarcastic temper take over.

Kagome smiled thankfully at him, which did not go unnoticed by Kouga. "Another suitor? I thought you had finally chosen me!" His ic blue eyes filled with tears. "It doesn't matter, Kagome, I would do anything for you! Even if I have to compete with all of your suitors!" He grasped her hands and put them on his chest. "I love you."

Her heart broke. "Kouga, I... love you as a friend... Nothing more."

"She loves me! She loves me! She loves me!" He danced around, his minions following him. Hiei finally got his chance to talk to Kagome.

"Who is that freak?" He said, pretending not to care. In fact, he was quite a bit jealous.

"That's just Kouga, he's a wolf prince. He thinks he owns me," She said, frowning. "It's okay though, he's really sweet, and whenever Inuyasha is around... Well, actually, that's pretty bad, but I've never been harmed by him or anything."

By this time, Hiei was getting sick of hearing about all the men in her life. He concluded she must be an indecisive froof. However, he could not bring himself to believe it. Somehow he knew that she was a pure, good person.

"You! Get away from my woman!" The order was directed at Hiei, and by now, he could not keep his temper any longer.

His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed the hilt of his sword. "Don't tell me what to do," He whispered, and whipped his head towards Kouga.

I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and for the inconsistency of details, and for the bad grammar. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I've been totally unmotivated. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. If you want, give me ideas that I can out in. Maybe even a muse or something. I'm starting on another fic pretty quick, I think it'll be an HPIYYYH crossover, lol. I love those. Might be something else though. Anyway, please review if you want another chapter soon. Tell me what you like, but please don't point out mistakes - I see them, but I'm too lazy to correct them. It also makes me more uncomfortable writing. Anyway. If you are a Kag/Kur lover, stay tuned, I might be able to work that in (even though this is ending up as a hiei/kag story....)


End file.
